


Debt

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: “Would you like to go out somewhere? You can add it as payment to my debt for the tab or whatever.” 
"We are out.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Weasel Dust Headcanons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039859) by [FrozenHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts). 



> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Deadpool' nor am I profiting off this.

The smack of her hand against the bar is demanding and harsh, eyes foggy with the beginnings of a buzz. 

"I want another,” Angel demands, sucking lingering salt off her finger, “Stop giving me the weak shit.” 

Weasel blinks, fumbling beneath the counter for what the bar fondly refers to as knock your dick in the dirt alcohol. 

“Are you going to try and kill me? I mean…” He makes a vague gesture around the crowded bar. “I know collateral damage happens in assassination missions and you paid for the damage to the wall, but I just want to know how much to put on the tab." 

"Do you want to go out?” 

He stops his fumbling, yanking up a dusty bottle of mystery liquid. He takes a moment of gaping and listening to her suck the last bits of salt from her fingers, eyebrows raised expectantly. 

"Huh?” 

“Would you like to go out somewhere? You can add it as payment to my debt for the tab or whatever.” 

"We are out.” 

Angel sighs, looking fit to haul him across the bar as she stands. The crowded bar keeps moving, but he doesn’t miss the hands all reaching for their waistbands. 

"I’ll take out for something on Saturday, but keep it off my tab."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reposting from my old account and was my second Deadpool story :3


End file.
